On erecting fences along traffic arteries to prevent game from getting on to the traffic artery, two methods are employed today for securing the fence. As one alternative, use is made of sheet metal lugs which extend about wires or cables included in the fence and which, via blind rivets, are secured in holes in those posts which support the fence. As another alternative, solutions are also proposed in the art in which the post supporting the fence is provided with welded projecting hooks on which the fence is suspended, whereafter the hooks are bent so as to form a closed ring which fixedly retains the fence.
These prior an designs and constructions may function satisfactorily of themselves, but are expensive to manufacture and use.
Fastening members of the type mentioned by way of introduction are also known within other technical fields, for example for fixedly securing different small fittings in the automotive industry or the like. However, these constructions cannot be employed for fastening the above-considered fences, on the one hand purely for reasons of mechanical strength, and on the other hand on the grounds that interconnection of a steel wire cable or the like included in the fence with the fastening member is not feasible.